


在婚礼前

by Diante



Series: World falling apart [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: A day before AusHun's wedding, Family Bonding, Hinted BavSax, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25101091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diante/pseuds/Diante
Summary: 利奥波德想到几百年前，一个抱着比自己还高的剑站在他面前的孩子也是这样看他的。
Relationships: Austria/Bavaria (Hetalia)
Series: World falling apart [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785310
Kudos: 1





	在婚礼前

**Author's Note:**

> 自设 巴伐利亚-利奥波德；萨克森-阿布雷希特

罗德里赫结婚前夜把自己关在房间里。利奥波德来看过他，劝他听皇帝的话去挑选礼服，被他推搡着赶走，在门外干瞪眼。后来，路德维希也来看他——上帝啊，他为什么要来？天知道他现在最不想看到的人就是……不，兴许那个位置还得让给他的哥哥。罗德里赫抹着眼镜底下还发红的眼睛，把长得和他差不多大的路德维希按在床上让他就坐。小德意志已经抽条得很高，但是没长多少肌肉，瘦瘦的脸颊还有那么点凹进去的意思，像发酵前的面包，听他说话而因吞咽抽动的时候就更显楚楚可怜，此番神色在哈布斯堡的皇宫里通常也只有无端责罚的年轻女仆和上匈牙利……咳，斯洛伐克身上能看到了。可怜的路德维希，他怎么想得到现在罗德里赫想把他掐死在床上呢，毕竟一年前他为维也纳可能要遭受的苦难而难过的时候过去抱着他同床共枕的人可没体会到他为兄长行为萌生的愧疚啊。

“去告诉你哥哥明天我不希望以任何形式看到他出席婚礼。”当他们两人被关在一个房间里的时候他就重现过去颐指气使的模样，纵使路德维希不是脸蛋圆圆又手脚细细的小孩，纵使他的（哥哥的）军队在波西米亚战场把奥地利打得溃败不堪，但现在他还是感到焦虑。他研究自己的脚指头，它们很好地藏在鞋面下，但是他把它们绞得很用力。他是偷偷来的（当然，基尔伯特可能已经知道了），他希望当婚礼现场它们一起出现时都能由衷地为一桩天造地设（真的吗？）的婚事感到快乐，那么现在提前说些好话就是必须的。但是，当他盯住罗德里赫的眉毛，从弯曲程度计算此时的心情，然后，得出当然是负面占比更高的结果时，他又感到自己五十多年来所学的所有文法和词汇都难以用在这样的场合上。不论他说什么奥地利都会生气，甚至会更生气。深知这一点，路德维希决定保持缄默。他很慎重地点头，像在水里上下浮动的一个水瓢。罗德里赫非常满意，使唤他出门，当然要一路上都继续保持嘴巴紧闭。

或许路德维希一出门就撞见利奥波德，两人还用眨眼似的摩斯电码有效又迅速地沟通一番，知会了后来者奥地利心情仍然糟透了的重要新闻。罗德里赫不得不这么想，因为几乎路德维希的前脚才出门，利奥波德的后脚就跟进来。他愤怒地站起来，连半点嫌恶都不想掩饰，直指对方的鼻梁说：“你快出去。我现在一点也不想看到你。”

“我可爱的孩子，步入婚姻殿堂是如此让你难过的事吗？”利奥波德张开双臂作势要与他拥抱，同时用脚勾上门。看啊，他笑吟吟的脸上哪有任何先前被恶语赶出门的遗憾和伤心？很快活地，他大步走过来，把罗德里赫好好地抱住，用两只手掌来回挫他的脸蛋（眼镜早就提前拿下来）。利奥波德右手手心的茧比左手要厚，第三次擦过对方细软的皮肤时被捉着手腕推开。罗德里赫把抖开的被子推到一边，在先前路德维希坐过的位置坐下。两件打开纽扣的马甲摆在那，像刚经人试穿。利奥波德走过去研究了几下，这回真正地舒展了眉毛。“看到你在认真挑选衣服我很高兴。奥地利，要知道法国和英国都会来，愁眉苦脸的可不行。”

“当然了。如此重要的婚事没人会缺席。就连伊万·布拉金斯基也来看一看热闹。”说话时他又把衣服扫到一边，可还是感到没由来地厌烦。他注意到门已经被关上，利奥波德挡在他和大门之间——虽然，并不会有人直接进门的。他吸了口气，连鞋也没脱就向后躺下去，心满意足，惬意地叹了声，把些踩到床尾的木板上。利奥波德没有任何反应，仿佛现在是几百年前，他还是孩子的时候，他想做什么都可以。

利奥波德看了他一会儿。在衣柜旁有一只方凳，他干脆把他搬过来，拿到床边，一屁股坐在那，认真地盯着奥地利。罗德里赫躺着，望着空荡荡的天花板。他感到这很不好。因为但凡一片视野太空，他发呆时时间就会变慢。

“我想在这里放一盏枝形吊灯。”他说，“按照我喜欢的意思来做。它应该有三层，有许多灯泡。”他边说边想，即使房间的四角都让煤气灯的光辉满满填充。

利奥波德愣了愣说：“你可以啊，你当然能那样安排。”

“上面得有很复杂的花纹，可以是藤蔓或者很多叶子的那种植物。”他说，“这样总比光秃秃的灯托好。不然……不然当我和匈牙利躺在这里的时候，夜晚太漫长了。”

“我没有任何意见，没有人该有意见，你想怎么做都行。”利奥波德还是附和他的话，“但是你要先把礼服选好。一周前你就该干这个了。”

罗德里赫跟他争辩：“我一周前就弄好了。”

“不，你分明还在挑选马甲。”利奥波德打算把那两件衣服拿到他眼前作为证明，但是，当他的手拉住一头的时候发觉另一头被对方的肩给压住了。他喊罗德里赫的小名，叫他挪开身子。罗德里赫气愤地滚到旁边，可没坐起来。利奥波德把衣服成功地抽出来，举在眼前看。然而他惊讶地发觉这衣服近看很大，远超过罗德里赫的尺码。

“这个……”

“我说了，上周我就弄好了。”罗德里赫幽幽地说，还不愿起床，鞋跟焦躁地在木板打磨，发出几声嘎吱的噪音。他把头偏过来一点，看着利奥波德的时候，额发也散乱了。

“这是我想让你和萨克森穿上的。”他抿了一下嘴唇，用左手盖住额头，往上捋着散下来的刘海，又盯了天花板片刻后坚定了要在这里放豪华的、灯托花纹复杂的吊灯的想法。至今为止他对匈牙利的厌恶与日俱增，尤其是，当那位新来的皇后与她狼狈为奸（但这么说是否太过分了？）时——啊，他望着对方的眼神里多了一些哀怨，他希望利奥波德能察觉一下，但是开朗又憨厚的王国大概不会知道他所希望的是什么。总之，让利奥波德关心更多的是关于衣服的事。他认真地打量金色和红色的的、过于鲜艳的布料（好像里头还夹着金丝线），表明他们的服装不劳他费心。因为，谁都为了这场婚礼在一周前或更早时就选好了礼服。

但是罗德里赫不买账。他还躺在床上，两只手交握着放在胸口，腿屈起来，像忙里偷闲那样快活。他阖着眼睛轻轻地说：“你得穿，阿布雷希特也得穿。让基尔伯特知道我可不是孤立无援的。”

“你本来就不是。阿布雷希特为了你都付出这样多了。”听到这个，利奥波德叹了口气，在他身边坐下来。望着眼前堪称美艳的脸，他想起在很久以前，霍夫堡皇宫没那么气派的时候他也不过是最相貌平平又头发带刺的那个毛头小鬼。但是后来在会议和舞会上周旋的时候，美酒和丽影中他身姿摇曳的时候，即便是他也难以把奥地利和过去风风火火跑过来和人打架的野小子联系到一起。但多年不变的东西总是还在，比如某些，总要和人对着干的怪癖。

打断了他的遐想，罗德里赫说：“是啊。他如此真情实感的帮我。那你呢？当初你可是扬言替我惩戒北德莽夫。”

“嘿，小鬼。”利奥波德来气了，他还没想完呢，可不能再让他牵着鼻子走了。他把金色的马甲丢到他脸上，只让高挺的鼻梁从袖口滑稽地露出来。他知道奥地利肯定会生气并且回击的，所以他先一步抓住他的两只胳膊，就着这个姿势把他按住。果然，这让罗德里赫更加生气。他胡乱地挣扎，在知道逃脱无果后才动着脑袋让眼睛也露出来一只。看着笼上金色滤镜的人影他说：“别闹了。明天是我的婚礼。”

“小子，你心里有怨气。”利奥波德说，不打算放开，但是他好心地空出一只手把蒙在他头上的衣服扔远了。就在这时罗德里赫找到机会挣脱，他自由的手掐了一下利奥波德的小臂，不过，对方没放手。然后很快，他又被牢牢地禁锢住。

“别闹了。”他皱着眉重申。没有眼镜和发蜡的加持，平淡的语气也显得苍白无力。利奥波德感到好笑，所以就笑了。他用胳膊肘硌着他的肋骨（他感到这孩子在这一年迅速地瘦了，或许匈牙利和德意志的事真的让他感到痛苦）说：“我们还是你的朋友。没有人喜欢基尔伯特。我们都不喜欢基尔伯特。”

“没有必要为了讨好我这么说话。”他还是抿着嘴回应，明显地，带着怨气。

“我发誓。”利奥波德在这方面很较真，他几乎把自己的鼻子贴到他的脸上了，“我绝不会喜欢基尔伯特超过喜欢你。”

“别说这种话了。人人都声称喜欢我。但我当然知道大家是怎样想的。”

“我也在‘人人’之列？”

罗德里赫沉默了一下，看了看墙角才说，很勉强：“你不是。”

“有时候你真让我觉得像个不可理喻的孩子。”利奥波德感叹，“比路德维希还让人心烦。”

被罗德里赫瞪着，他改口道：“不，没人给我添麻烦。但就当我是个爱多管闲事的老年人吧。”他望着天花板，僵着脖子看了很久。

“是啊，这儿需要一盏灯。”他附议。

“对吧。利奥，我欣赏你的审美。但是你该把手放开了。”

“呃……抱歉。”利奥波德心想大约是自己的手肘硌疼了他。这下他飞快地放他自由，端坐（其实更像是弓着背坐）在床边。罗德里赫不理他，没开启新的话题，所以他开始研究那两件衣服。甚至，在对方劝诱的眼神下他把自己的手伸进袖洞。

“它太小了。”两只胳膊都伸进去后他埋怨道，“我连纽扣都扣不上。”

“不，你总不会穿着外衣再穿它的。”罗德里赫淡然说，“尺寸是合适的，这不需要经受质疑。”

“我觉得它太小了。谁量过我的尺码呢？”他依然很怀疑。

“那只是‘你觉得’罢了。”他这下从床上坐起来，并从床头柜勾来眼镜戴上。之前他没有好好地看利奥波德。现在他看到魁梧的男人套着可爱的小衣服，和被套在熊布偶上的从瓷娃娃身上扒下来的裙子一样，拥挤又好笑。

“真不小。”他扶了一下眼镜，“你把外衣脱了，再穿它，不会小。”

利奥波德不说话，歪着嘴看他。罗德里赫很坦然地让他看着，大约有几十秒，然后他走到镜子前面，略微打理一下自己的头发，接着走到衣柜前，拉开柜门。一套已经熨烫好的黑色套装挂在里面。他从柜门后探出头问；“既然你来了，是否要确认一下我在一周前已经解决好礼服的事了呢？”

利奥波德还没想明白，罗德里赫就拿着衣架进了更衣室。门虚掩着，门后传来布料摩擦和硬物落地的声音。几分钟后哒哒的脚步踩着木地板出来，他顺着锃亮的皮鞋向上看，是服帖的裤管和紧紧包裹腰线的礼服。领结上仍然有一枚很小的黑曜石——过去，当大家还热衷于夸张的领花的时候，黑曜石就是他的专属。

“哇哦。”利奥波德扬起眉毛，情不自禁地赞叹，“这真好看。”

罗德里赫在他面前自然地转身，展现不同角度的着装，像个真正的模特。利奥波德不知要如何形容这种感觉才好——大概，是那种一个孩子还在床上和你打闹，聊些青春期的烦恼，而下一秒他就已经羽化成独当一面的大人的体验。罗德里赫没有他和阿布雷希特欣赏的发达肌肉，但这件量身定做的礼服凸显出他的每一处优势，他敢打包票光是这样的装扮就能让他成为婚礼的焦点——他在想什么呢？一位新郎本来就是焦点。但这是让焦点更添亮色的存在，华美的形象一定会让所有宾客铭记很久。

他走到利奥波德面前时真诚地望着他说：“所以你看到了。所有的事都被安排得井井有条。所有人都要来我的婚礼。我不会因为任何人的出席而皱一皱眉。虽然在去年我输给基尔伯特，但他未必就能成为你们所有人的老大哥……对吧，利奥，就光凭年龄他也不可能是大家的老大哥。”

利奥波德不置可否，但他问：“那么匈牙利那边呢？斯洛伐克和克罗地亚都要出席婚礼，是这样吗？”

罗德里赫向下看了看才重新看他：“我并不是很清楚。伊丽莎白热衷于她的那一部分，所以我正好可以少些负担。”

“你还是不开心呢。”利奥波德想要在胸前交叉手臂，但是马甲制约了他，他放弃了，动作变得笨拙，“虽然在你看来是难以接受的，但是……”

“但是，它就是难以接受的。”罗德里赫翻了个白眼，“当我出生时，你们就告诉我我得和马扎尔抗衡。”

“是，是……”利奥波德一时无法反驳。想了一下后，他极慢地说：“但是……但是现在她也和过去不同了。比如说，当她选择和你结婚而非直接武力相向的时候，就说明……”

“啊，利奥波德，你竟然还要假设她会对我动武。”这话听起来仿佛让罗德里赫极难忍受，他跺了一下脚，“别提她的事了，这可是要结婚的好日子。好了，我不需要你们穿这些衣服，请你把马甲脱下来吧。”

他脸色通红，额头在灯光下冒着亮晶晶的汗。寂静的目光里利奥波德小心地看了罗德里赫一会儿，当后者自己也意识到说错了什么时他说：“这不是你第一次结婚了。和他人分享些什么并没有这么难堪的。你依然拥有你的帝国……这或许是件好事呢？什么都想要，总是要因为分心什么都做不好……”

他感到自己说的话不太对，所以止住了后面的话。罗德里赫知道他想用自己和西班牙的往日来预言一场可能会快乐的婚姻，但那和现在是完全不同。他想利奥波德也知道这个，不仅如此，利奥波德也知道究竟谁才是德意志的老大哥……当这些事连路德维希都想明白的时候，没有哪个古老王国想不明白。但利奥波德没有错，他只想能安抚。在战争后他依然记挂他，希望他能在这场并非喜事的婚礼上为世界展现最得体的一面。

所以罗德里赫打算说些什么来道歉。但是在他走神思考的时候利奥波德已经把马甲脱掉了，连带红色的那件一起在床上叠好，方方正正地放在那。他感到一阵没由来的歉意，只能又抬起头，用更柔和的眼神看他。

“抱歉，利奥……”他又摘掉眼镜揉了揉眼睛，“抱歉，我的情绪并不太对。”

利奥波德没有遗憾的意思，他在两件叠好的衣服旁边坐下来，扯出一个笑容问：“那么我还要把它带给阿布雷希特吗？”

“是的，如果你们不介意的话，就穿着它吧。”

虽然语气很平静，他的眼神却格外真挚。这让利奥波德鼻腔发酸。他想到几百年前，一个抱着比自己还高的剑站在他面前的孩子也是这样看他的。

而那种眼神不知从何时起就不再在他们对视时出现了。

**Ende**


End file.
